


Burn

by nectarimperial



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps his sin, <i>this</i> sin, is what keeps him going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ROSEWAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/gifts).



> thanks to oktavia for posting A+ romshuu tweets that lead to stories. best lil sis (´∀｀)♡

As much as Shuuzo didn’t want to admit it, this sort of thing was becoming something of a routine - finding himself bent over the vanity in his dressing room, Rom’s hands gripping his waist tightly as he stared at himself in the mirror, blond hair feathered around his face, wondering why he let himself make the same choices over and over again.  
  
Today isn’t any different. Rom smells like cigarette smoke and sweat from tearing down his band’s equipment and carrying it to the van themselves. Having ShinganCrimsonZ open for Trichronika had been both his sin and salvation all in one package, but Shuuzo would be lying if he said that the duality between right and wrong hadn’t been his life thus far.

Sometimes he didn’t know which part Rom represented, and he thinks about it while he’s sitting with his legs wrapped around Rom’s waist, arms thrown over Rom’s broad shoulders, Rom’s face buried in his neck, fanged teeth scraping and biting, marking and claiming the flesh of his throat.  
  
Perhaps it’s neither, and they’re two sides to the same coin, existing in a delicate balance, hanging onto the burned pages of a not-yet-finished chapter. A delicate balance that they’d kept up even after their time together ended in a crash of flames and words of fury dotting the ending of a love story. Perhaps his sin, _this_ sin, is what keeps him going.  
  
Perhaps Rom is his savior. 

“You’re quiet,” Rom growls, and his calloused hands finish pushing Shuuzo’s shirt off his torso, fingertips deftly unhooking his stage pants, “You know, for someone who can’t ever _shut up_.”  
  
_We shouldn’t do this._ Shuuzo’s mind says, and he thinks about pushing Rom away and telling him no, but even if he wanted to, _even if he truly wanted to_ , he couldn’t possibly will his body to listen. It’s running on desire, on instinct, on a deep animalistic hunger for the only person that’s ever made him feel whole. The only person that’s ever made him feel anything at all.  
  
“Sorry,” Shuuzo purrs, tail flicking behind him as he moves to drop the rest of his shirt on the floor, unbuttoned pants hanging around his hips. He catches Rom’s lips, running his tongue across his lower lip, sucking on his tongue, ripping the vest off his open chest. Maybe it isn’t what Shuuzo needs, but it’s what he wants, and before he even has time to register his actions he’s unbuttoning Rom’s pants, shoving his hand around his cock, half-hard and already slicked with his desire.

Shuuzo laughs against Rom’s mouth, “You’re already ready? My, that didn’t take long.” He can tell Rom doesn’t appreciate his teasing, but he doesn’t say anything about it Shuuzo’s fingers sliding against his length skillfully, teasing and touching every place he knows is sensitive.

Without warning, Shuuzo slides off the vanity and drops to his knees, taking the entirety of Rom’s length down his throat. He’s the perfect length, or at least Shuuzo thought so. Enough to fill him up and shut him up no matter the circumstance. He tastes like he always does, precum sweet and sinful and Rom moves his hands to Shuuzo’s hair, tugging at the roots.  
  
“You’re a fucking slut,” Rom says, breathing short and shallow as his other hand runs through his short blond hair, sticking up at odd angles from the heat, “A fucking—one minute your lips are on me and the next they’re around my cock.”  
  
Shuuzo purrs again, pressing his tongue against Rom’s shaft, feeling a sense of accomplishment when he feels him start to double over, using the edge of Shuuzo’s vanity to try and keep himself upright. Sliding his tongue along the underside of Rom’s cock, he looks up at him through brightly streaked hair, tracing patterns along the head, “You like it,” he says before hollowing his cheeks and taking Rom fully again.  
  
He loves the way Rom feels, he loves the way Rom tastes, he loves the string of curses and moans and whispers of ‘ _Shu, please_ ’ on his tobacco-laced breath as he pulls at his hair and begs for him to keep going. The back of Shuuzo’s throat is starting to burn and his jaw aches, but he doesn’t stop until Rom’s grabbing a fistful of his hair, cumming in his mouth.  
  
He swallows, like he always does. It isn’t even a question that looms wordlessly between them. Shuuzo takes it like he always does. It’s what he’s best at. Rom doesn’t comment, only pulls Shuuzo up to sit back on the vanity.  
  
The silence lapses between them—like it always does—the silent acknowledgement that what they did was _wrong_ , what they did was something they swore wouldn’t happen again after the first mistake. After the second choice. After the third repeating pattern that devolved into their current situation. But still, even if Shuuzo knows he swore it wouldn’t happen again, he can’t bring himself to condemn either of them for their decisions.

Because even if he had the chance to go back to when it all started, he’d make the same choices all over again.

Rom runs his fingers down Shuuzo’s cheek and kisses the corner of his lips, holding him close to his chest, painted fingernails running up and down Shuuzo’s spine, “I should go,” he says at last. “I’m sure the band’s wondering about me.”

_A little longer. Stay a little longer._

It hurts when Rom makes Shuuzo feel again. It hurts when he reminds him of the old burns on his heart. The burns that Shuuzo started and let scorch until there was nothing left but the empty memory of their time together. But he can’t let himself get hurt again.

“Probably,” he replies and pushes Rom away, tilting his head to the side, laying his ears flat against his head, tail swishing back and forth. “And really?” Shuuzo continues, hopping off the ledge of the vanity, picking a different ostentatious shirt from his wardrobe, “‘Shu?’ Like ‘slut’, sure, but ‘Shu’ in the middle of shoving yourself down my throat? I mean, honestly.” 

“Whatever,” Rom grumbles and plucks his vest off the floor, buttoning his pants. “See you tomorrow, _Shuuzo_ ,” he says, and with a quick kiss to Shuuzo’s forehead he’s gone, slamming the door behind him, mutters of Shuuzo’s ridiculous name typesetting under his breath disappearing with him.  
  
It ignites a spark in the bottom of Shuuzo’s stomach.  
  
Perhaps this sin is a kind of salvation after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! c:


End file.
